


Mail Order Spy (翻译)

by nerdwracking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PTSD, 多重世界线, 情感慢热, 现代多重AU, 间谍行为有, 非二元性别韩吉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwracking/pseuds/nerdwracking
Summary: 总结：2091年。巨人不再是过往的那些脆弱的异形；它们不断地变化着、成长着；政府却并未随之进化。国际军警部勒紧了牵引绳；埃尔文预定了一个间谍。（可以在不了解原作的情况下通读）





	Mail Order Spy (翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mail Order Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941516) by [35grams (caxxe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxxe/pseuds/35grams). 



没有一发子弹是不经过他的许可离开枪膛的。没有一位他见过的士兵不把自己流血的心脏向他献出。

21世纪末，调查军团是全球唯一致力于消除巨人隐患的辅助正规军组织。敌方的性质导致任何一位领导人都会拿它不知所措，除了埃尔文▪史密斯之外。不尽相同的部门被紧密联系，资源被争取到，有着如此复杂无比的程序被如此完美精准地执行，以至于众人怀疑着这个男人机械的部分是否多于肉身。

米克默然思考着。司令的安全部长一边手上翻着笔，一边把双腿远远伸过埃尔文的办公桌。他懒洋洋地讥笑着手机上传来的气呼呼的语音，在把手机换到左耳时往记事本上写下了一些东西。

“好了，好了，你慢点哈。我必须提醒你一下，这一切早上时就已经被记录、在进展中、被处理中、被检验中或者已被完成。”他说罢便伸了懒腰。手臂远处的手机传来炸毛的声音。他耐心等待着情绪激动的联系人撒完气。

“好好地品尝你的美酒。”米克说完就挂了。

埃尔文好好品尝美酒的心情一点也没有。

若不是他一心想着如何用山一样高的文书报告摧毁米克和韩吉，他可能还有点心情。这俩联合着骗他休假，他早应该在这俩人早上意味不明的眼神交流、米克平时一丝不苟的报告书中出现的细微抄写错误、或者他们三人间微妙的脑电波交流中嗅到蛛丝马迹，及时起疑心。如今他知道自己最亲密的朋友们会如此背叛他，现实中的事件说不准也会照样。

应急计划在他的脑海中喋喋不休。他在宾馆房间的长度来回踱步。他的手指痒着，想要抓住一支笔、一个键盘、抑或是一个鼠标，但他清楚，最好还是不用任何不是在自己眼皮底下生产的东西记录任何丁点有关调查军团的信息。

他清楚自己为什么被困住，以及在与拒不接受视频会议的同僚紧急开会的借口下，被在一个离总部两个航程远的过大的宾馆房间里包围监视着的缘由。埃尔文暗暗地佩服自己朋友的坚定意志。他们利用了私人合同中的一个条约——这个是在埃尔文的坚持下唯独在三人间签订的，其中协定，若其中两人决定，往第三者身上实施威压是合理必要的，则可被授权调动公司资源。埃尔文在签订合同时始终没有想到，韩吉会利用这一条款选购最昂贵的名酒。

缘由是昨天早上的会议。一定是的。埃尔文无意把它扩大成一个事件，但他的神经被最近连接不断的巨人袭击事件，甚至还有敌方人员渗透的传言，紧绷得太久了。

一个敏感的行动中实况急转直下。他们没有任何其他的后备方案，只能利用最后一个通讯窗口给陆地战队下令，让他们在敌方到来前自尽。敌方，一个狂热的巨人崇拜者集合体，只会把他们的精神肉体逐渐拆散，直到他们最后的人性所剩无几。

这个是规范操作。事件的先例多到令人寒凉彻骨。

一个决断力比驯良的外表还要软弱的探员悲愤交加到奋力抗议。埃尔文让给了他发表演说的机会。埃尔文和众人一样，绝望地祈祷着有更好的解决方案。那些坚信他的灵魂不会因每个死亡、每次哀嚎、每双返回的战俘脑壳中失焦的眼睛而颤抖的人，绝对是最不熟知他的人。

他给自己倒了一杯。

死亡比起落在巨人狂热分子的手中更是一种怜悯。风干的双唇被杯中的酒饮刺痛。那个人应该懂的。埃尔文在那个人继续演说如何用慈悲和妥协的方法斩除怪物前及时制止了他。

“你们都听过了汇报。你们都亲眼看过他们的所作所为。但你仍选择对一个野兽用右臂伸出橄榄枝，在它被扯断后继而伸出左臂。”彼时他的嗓音和语气是平和的，双手松散地握着，视线礼貌地扫过每一个探员，不在任何人脸上停留太久。用一种比较自在的节奏。他的脚跟在寂静的大厅里轻轻敲打了几下。

这是那人演讲时各式各样的反应中的其中一个。点头、呜咽、热烈的掌声。

而更多的，是寂静的沉默。

他分析了自己当时的每一个反应、每一个表情。他给自己再倒了一杯后溜上阳台，一阵冷风鞭笞着他的脸庞。他太快地咽下了第二杯。他当时一如既往地面对自己的小队：冷静、端庄、克制。

韩吉当时脚打着一个与以往不同的不规则节奏。米克把手梳过头发，一瞬露出了厚重沙色刘海下紧皱的眉头。纳拿巴僵住了。其他的探员们相继暴露了他们的小动作、他们小小的弱点和不安。

埃尔文离开了阳台。脸颊上的微微红晕出卖了他已喝下第三杯。他沉入一个扶椅。

密集的细节一波一波地相继浮现：打着节奏的脚、笔直僵硬的脊背、人力资源主管刚刚照看了生命垂危的祖父、一个秘书结了婚、胸口一阵剧烈的刺痛让埃尔文喘不过气。

他想到了奈尔；当他还在一线时奈尔曾给他透露过一件怪事：一位有着这一代前所未有的激情的警员在壮年时消失得无影无踪。几年以来，这个鬼故事在一个个警局间游荡着；几年后他仅被发现了一次，之后再无踪影。奈尔那时已经清醒了不少，他拨弄着指甲咕哝说，在那个警员被发现的那稀少的几天内，他散发着烟草和波旁威士忌的味道，悉悉索索地拖着脚走路，（他）透露说在亲眼看到三次谋杀后自己的心脏不再欢快地跳动时，以及半路打哈欠时却发现自己落入食人狂的巢穴后，他意识到哪怕自己的心再硬，此后也无法担任警员的工作。

埃尔文从阳台转到卧室再到浴室然后重返原地。里施特爆炸事件。持续三天的大屠杀事件。长角广场射击事件。红色。永远都是红色。永远震耳欲聋。永远毫无意义。若有一天，巨人和巨人狂热分子的恶行不再捏紧他的心脏、不再往他的额头上刻下细纹时，他会感谢苍天。他因自己仍保持着希望拥有的理智、清晰条理、冷静、端庄和克制而感激地叹息。他是混沌中的一丝理智。

他的士兵们一定怀念他以前额头上的冷汗、他四肢的颤抖。他放肆地想着，比起相信自己不会变成毕生追杀的、像巨人那样的怪物，他们绝对不如排队等着杀了他。

这个骇人的想法给他头顶浇了一盆冷水。悔恨，在他的骨髓里沉淀。埃尔文把额头倚靠在墙壁上。

他父亲瘦削的脸庞浮现在眼前，他的第一句话，他的遗言。沐浴着阳光的早晨、英年早逝的坟墓、愚蠢的儿子。商业大学、米克、巨人、毕业、参军、巨人、韩吉、调查军团、巨人。

打着节奏的脚；笔直僵硬的脊背。埃尔文打开了自己的笔记本电脑，喝光了最后一点美酒，决定以看到的第一个东西分散自己的注意力。网页刷新时埃尔文被突然冒出的冒犯的窗口闪得如此措手不及，以至于他毫无意识地打开了它。

刷着腮红的双颊。粉红的双唇。翻译软件立即把西里尔字体翻译成一窍不通的英语。俄罗斯新娘邮定服务。原来如此。

埃尔文懒洋洋地浏览着网站，双眼扫过一个又一个诱人的图片。一张图打动了他，是一个红发的莫斯科本地人。

“资源管理，”他咕哝道。他把一个化着烟熏妆的毕业生安排到人力，一个穿着暴露的护士装的褐发美人安排到安保管理，还把一个眨着眼的、双臂壮硕的金发美人安排到陆地行动小组。他玩着这个游戏玩到大晚上。他的手指在感应电脑上不停滑动着。边境探员。工程师。公共关系。实习生。狙击手。

他的手停在了下一个网页。没有显示任何的个人信息。没有任何的联系信息。只有一张图片。两只灰色的、兴致缺缺的眼睛。这个人穿着保守，头部被罩着，身上的貂皮大衣垂至脚下。他移开视线，翻着下一个网页，结果搜到一片空白。再次搜索结果还是一样。重来一遍还是空白。

他回到那张单薄的图片。间谍头目这个称号在他脑海中大声咆哮着。

目前他自己承担着间谍头目这一职责，一并肩负的还有公司主席和总司令的职务。间谍头目是一个公司内外不被悉知的职务，这个也是有明确理由的；若被察觉，那他一定非常差劲。有些任务一旦执行就能拯救无数性命，而且能汇合大量珍贵的信息；但一旦走漏风声，便会立即遭遇政府资助方面的扼杀，引爆公众方面的热议。

这是个相当耗费精力的职责，也是个和埃尔文一样需要大量利用公司资源。这个称谓只有他的特工们、那些选择自愿跟随他一遍又一遍地下地狱的挚友们、那些值得他托付灵魂的人才够格。

安排一个间谍头目分担重任是一个迫在眉睫的任务，但这也是个几乎不可能实现的任务。他可能把这个任务复杂化了，只考虑与自己人格相近的人承担职责。珍贵过于毕生挚友。亲密过于毕生挚爱。

他嘲讽自己把这一职责托付给了不过一双眼睛而已。

很快这个任命游戏变得索然无味。埃尔文多次返回看那张图片。那双眼睛直盯镜头。他想象着那双眼睛的睫毛染上巨人的鲜血。想象着那双灰瞳睁大着目睹胜利。

第二天清晨，他的贴身护卫进门，发现他的东西已收拾整齐。

埃尔文把双手埋入头发，在飞机因涡流动荡，进一步激化他已剧烈无比的头痛时，不禁龇牙咧嘴。他瞥过早间新闻上新一波的悲剧事件和过往事件的跟踪报道。左一个地震右一个枪击事件。他浏览过手机上不到一周前在巨人狂热分子对总部的急袭中丧生的银翼高层的女儿的访谈。这个范围庞大的国际犯罪集团最近才开始给自己倒下的成员雪恨，击杀巨人狂热分子。

调查军团一向不介意在与大恶抗争时与小恶联手，但是银翼一直不为所动。一切讨好该组织形成联盟的行动皆被冷落，抑或被以嘲讽相待。他们一直触手不及。

埃尔文在以下达写全公司调研报告的命令压垮了韩吉和米克后决定原谅他们。自那被强行驱逐的一晚后他一周内都没回家，全身心投入巨人狂热分子对银翼组织的进攻的调查，还有银翼内部的领导阵营变动的追踪。本土的混混开始夺回地盘。抗议政府的人群从一条两条街蔓延到溢满了十几条街。军警部的防线被拉扯得薄弱到危险。拦截到的政府官员之间的消息提议调动国防部队。城市喧嚣着对鲜血的饥渴。

他听到有人敲门。他从一个银翼仓库的十字交叉处抬起了头。

“米克——”

“你有看过自己的样子吗？”

“有镜子吗？”

“埃尔文。”

埃尔文对米克的语气皱起了眉。他以前所未有的优雅，慢动作般地抬起头往椅子后靠。仿佛嘲讽他一般，原本有所缓解的偏头痛刚好这时爆发。

“如果可以的话，”米克说着走进办公室，“你应该会看到自己那狰狞的表情。那个表情已经在你脸上凝固了一整周。到现在还在你脸上凝固着。”

“我没事。”

“我很受伤，”米克说道。他高大的身躯幸运地挡住了敞开的门口射入的光线。“你以为这样的含糊说法能把我打发走吗？”

“我才不——”埃尔文刚开始说话，脑袋就到了开裂的边缘。“——才不敢呢。”

轻轻的“铛”的一声，还有几个咔哒的声音促使埃尔文的视线移动到桌上。他往下看时整个房间摇摇欲坠。他没有看见米克手上的一杯水，也没看见止痛片。

“你这样的活死人状态对大家都无益。回家吧。”

 

十一月冻住了他的公寓。他把围巾往脸上裹得更紧一点，然后挂上了他的大衣。他老早以前就停止给自己的公寓付费供暖了。埃尔文原本考虑也把自己狭窄的公寓的电停掉，不过潜在的不方便最终战胜了他给调查军团经费贡献杯水车薪的欲望。

他在怀疑这种思路不对劲时发现了自己房间的光亮不是来自夕阳而是一盏灯。他听见有人翻动着书页。他听见一声哈欠。

埃尔文移动到了松散木板下的其中一个保险柜。他开了锁，拿起其中的一个手枪，然后谨慎而训练有素地悄声走向自己的卧室。韩吉今晚上夜班。米克刚刚从办公室护送他回家。他们之外没人有他的公寓钥匙。

他解开一个领带夹子，随后把反光的一面调向房间。

"Наконец-то."（终于）

慵懒的低沉嗓音在房间里回响，埃尔文僵住了，盯着夹子上反射的那个人。即兴的镜子效果并不理想，不过他并未检测到任何武器，只有一个躺在他床上翻看着公寓里每一本书的男人。埃尔文进入房间，随后瞄准。

他的谨慎被对方嗤笑了一声。

"Свалил куда то и даже ключ не оставил, вот тебе уважение к работе."（滚到某处后竟然没有留下钥匙，这就是你所谓的工作态度。）

埃尔文一动不动。那个男人松散地躺在自己的床上，舒服得好像是自己的一样。书按照某种排序在地板上旋绕而上，它们都被小心翼翼地标记，仿佛是他自己的一样。他一手在本子上记着笔记，一手划过正在阅读的狂热支持巨人人种学。

男人的语句在脑海中回放时，一个消极的想法击中了他。

银翼组织的领导层面是多国籍的，但是地区领导内部构造不同。纽约部的成员内俄罗斯人的占比多到埃尔文开始学俄语努力讨好该组织。他不至于偏执到相信所有大西洋这边说俄语的人都是银翼组织成员，但是当直觉在体内叫嚣时，他会好好听从。

"Эй, глухой? Убери пистолет."（喂，耳聋吗？把枪放下。）

埃尔文只认识“枪”这一词。他纹丝不动。

没有任何强行入室的痕迹。报警器全被拆线失灵。干脆而又专业。他本人不是不熟知埋伏战略，利用温暖的欢迎和荒谬的情况把目标诱入圈套。入侵者皱起了眉头，但手上的笔没停。

"Kакого черта они мне дали американца...（为啥他们给我安排了个他妈的老美）起码，会说英语吧？”

埃尔文后悔自己在二级语言教程上止步太久。

“你是谁？”他语气平和地问道。偏头痛再次开始对他的脑袋发动袭击。

他得到的回答是一个白眼，一个伸开的手，以及一个要求："Бумаги." 对方全程头都没抬一下。

Бумаги. 文件。

“什么文件？”

"Шутник попался.."（你他妈在逗我）

埃尔文把枪上膛。

入侵者在听见声音后眼神阴沉下来。他的双眼扫过埃尔文裹着围巾的脸、到手枪、再扫过他的全身。他全身紧绷着，像扑向猎物前的掠食者，随后像被按下了某种开关一样，立即切换回原先的索然无味。

“我的错。可能找错了地方。”他无精打采地说。他迈开步子准备走过埃尔文，给了对方更清楚看见脸庞和双眼的机会。

埃尔文抓住了他的手臂。他的手毫无自主意识的伸出抓住了对方。“等等。”他说。语气如此柔软，以致自己和对方一样不知所措。他放下了枪。酒瓶和宾馆房间的记忆潮水般地涌现。

“你丫的是我联系人还是谁啊？！”入侵者脾气爆发，随后把手臂从禁锢中扯出。

埃尔文规避了这个疑问句以及它背后的暗示。“请见谅，我只是——有个网站，然后——我不是在猜测，但……”

"Бля."

“什么？”

“操。”他轻声说道。他的脊背一路滑下书柜，一屁股坐在刚刚打扫得彻底干净的地板上。

比较正规的处理方式应该是报警，或者叫来调查军团的武力，或者把他制服绑定。埃尔文给他倒了一杯水。

他看见对方紧皱的眉头。埃尔文熟知陌生人递给自己饮料的情况，尤其当事件还包含枪时。他再倒了一点到另一杯中，然后自己喝了下去。对方心满意足地抓起杯子一口气喝完。

“我对他说过，сказал я ему, я же сказал（说过，我说过，）法尔兰和他那操蛋的计划真是——”过一会儿他干笑了一声，从自己的大衣中取出了一个文件夹，把它扔到了埃尔文面前。

他的脸色随着看到的每字每句愈发苍白。是邮定新娘网站的预定记录。他暂时佩服自己在喝了一两瓶后虽然清醒到以假名注册网页，但仍不够清醒到不填下自己的真实住址。

“噢。”

“现在说清楚，这是你当时喝醉时干的。”

埃尔文一句话都没说，但是沉默足以出卖真相。

“Пожалуйста（拜托），请你把头从屁眼里扯出来，给我弄好一杯饮料。要茶。不加糖。”

男人跟着他到过于狭小的厨房，蹦上了柜台。他的眼睛在埃尔文身上游荡着，仿佛有要撕裂他的意思。埃尔文每次挪动拿东西是总会擦过他晃荡的双腿，发现所有的物品都被重新安置或被清扫了。他从来没有提起这一发现，只是决定演下去自己的角色——无论它现在是什么——直到他晕晕乎乎的脑袋想好如何收拾好烂摊子为止。脑壳后似乎被钉上了一阵阵钝痛，所幸现在它还没吵闹到分散他的注意力。

在茶杯被递上入侵者的双手，口味符合要求后——埃尔文那时才意识到如果那人空闲到把自己所有的东西重新整理个遍，那他很可能给自己泡过无数遍茶——他随埃尔文敏捷地爬上了床。

“那么，老公——”

“这事立马会被澄清。”埃尔文说道，眼睛仍盯着手上的预订记录。

“我改变主意了。”他说。

埃尔文清了清嗓子。“真好笑。”

“谁在笑呢？”

男人向前倾了倾身子。“我才没呢。总司令。”

所以，那人知道他是谁。

埃尔文把他推开后站起。他张口说话前那人把他猛力推到椅子上。那人欺上把他压制在座位上。一个冰冷的折刀亲吻着他的脖颈。灰色的双瞳往他的脉搏上一闪而过。

“运气真好啊。一位总司令。”男人往他宽阔的肩膀上搭上了一个手肘。

一切突然清晰明了。“你是银翼组织的吧。”

“怎么，”他假装嘲讽道，“难道不是金吗？”

“这是你利用那个网站的原因，”埃尔文说道。“这是你不引人注目地顺利过境最安全的办法。我之前对你们组织的这种交换进行过调查。”

男人注视着他；耐心，表情不可捉摸。

“激进分子把银翼组织内部摧毁得如此透彻，以至于他们把外在的顶尖人员转移到美利坚，”埃尔文继续说，“填补权力空白，努力恢复秩序。”

埃尔文炫耀着自己千辛万苦获取的资料。他等待着一个颤抖、一声敲打、一个眼神的游离。

打着节奏的脚；笔直僵硬的脊背。

“他们最优秀的特工。”他说道。他故意停顿了一会，脑海在千万个被拦截下的不同的人像、名字、日期、照片和形容中搜索着。身材矮小。体操运动员般的身材。黑发。灰眼。

“你一定计划自己的交换长达好几个月了。那张图片一定被公布长达几分钟，或者几秒钟。我说得对吗——利威尔？”

男人只眨了眨眼睛。

“感觉自己幸运吗？”利威尔问道。

埃尔文沉浸在利威尔的掌控力中。他几十年以来通读着强压着的愤怒，各种细微的表情、反应和动作；这些在门外汉看来，是完全看不到的。身体一动不动。呼吸毫不紊乱。他缓慢地举起自己的手，安抚着仍在他脖颈上的折刀。利威尔默许他滑下两根手指测着他的脉搏，似乎对埃尔文的好奇心毫不知情。他的状态如同睡着一般稳定。埃尔文凭借自身的自控力也不可能达到他心率如此稳定的水平。

珍贵过于毕生挚友。冷酷过于致命敌人。

埃尔文的手垂下。巨人在争取着胜利的制高点。巨人狂热分子在前所未有的民事暴乱的机遇面前，有着大量埋下潜伏间谍的可能。他们将不会是歌利亚，而会是病毒。会是瘟疫。埃尔文想象着那双灰瞳睁大着目睹胜利。

利威尔从挤在肋骨中的枪筒上挪开。埃尔文一感到脖颈上冰冷的刀刃就把它举起压在他胸口。他把枪支挪开。喉咙上的刀刃也移开了。

“和我做一笔交易吧，利威尔。”


End file.
